


Legame

by Mukka85



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Redemption, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukka85/pseuds/Mukka85
Summary: This story is in ITALIAN language. If you want to read it, please translate with chrome translate service. The result is not perfect, but is the only way without a translator.Era bella, di una bellezza che Kylo non comprendeva. Non era un esteta, un amante della perfezione o un ricercatore di ciò che poteva dare piacere allo sguardo. Ma Rey era bella. Era dotata di quel fascino che assume un volto quando lo conosci alla perfezione, quando l’intimità e l’affetto ti hanno spinto a registrarne ogni più piccolo dettaglio. Il suo aspetto lo attraeva perché lui aveva permesso al proprio animo di riconoscerla come sua simile, come sua complice. Era bella perché il suo cuore l’aveva autorizzata ad esserlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fan fiction è stata postata per la prima volta su EFP.  
> So che qua noi italiani siamo pochi e i fan di Star Wars ancora meno ma, ehi, se ci siete battete un colpo!  
> Lasciatemi un commento. 
> 
> For english readers: boh. I do not speak english very well. I can say that the pen is on the table and something that sounds like where's my fucking pizza but no more. If you liked my work, please write me. I love it.

Iniziò con un rimescolio alle viscere, come un senso di vertigine. Quasi stesse cadendo nel vuoto.  
Kylo Ren conosceva bene quella sensazione. Mesi e mesi di precedenti lo avevano addestrato a riconoscerla senza esitazione alcuna. Piantò saldamente i piedi a terra, rizzando la schiena in modo del tutto istintivo, come un guerriero pronto all’imminente battaglia.  
Che non sarebbe stata fisica, ma dialettica. Come sempre.  
Il suo stomaco si contrasse con uno spasmo quasi doloroso.  
Quello era l’ultimo segnale. Di lì a pochi istanti sarebbe apparsa.  
Il loro collegamento non era morto con Snoke. Affatto. Dapprima avevano pensato che la cosa sarebbe andata scemando con il tempo. Poi, passati sei mesi, si erano ritrovati costretti ad ammettere che, molto probabilmente, quel maledetto legame sarebbe potuto durare in eterno.  
Dannazione.  
Un conto è non avere nemmeno trenta primavere sulle spalle e dover già affrontare una sanguinosa guerra per il futuro della propria galassia, un altro è ritrovarsi la persona al comando della fazione opposta alla propria davanti al naso nei momenti meno opportuni.  
Percepì la Forza tendere una corda tra le loro menti, un ponte di emozioni e pensieri.  
Talvolta lei appariva davanti a lui, o alle sue spalle. In certe occasioni, al suo fianco. Così vicina da causargli una misteriosa contrazione al muscolo cardiaco. Poteva vederlo chiaramente ma non distingueva l’ambiente o le persone che lo circondavano. Stessa regola valeva per lui: ecco perché non era ancora riuscito a sfruttare quella connessione per ottenere da lei l’esatta posizione della Resistenza.  
Fortunatamente lo aveva interrotto durante l’allenamento giornaliero. Il che implicava due vantaggi: primo, non sarebbe stato costretto ad allontanarsi rapidamente dall’ambiente per evitare che qualche sottoposto lo vedesse dialogare con gli spettri come un matto e, secondo, che lo avrebbe visto mezzo nudo. Cosa che la infastidiva alquanto e quando lei era infastidita lui non era esattamente felice ma, insomma, guadagnava uno stato d’animo meno malmostoso del solito.  
“Così hai riaperto le comunicazioni?” mormorò, senza neppure attendere che la fanciulla apparisse. Piegò le labbra in una smorfia, il volto seminascosto dai capelli che l’addestramento aveva reso umidicci e disordinati. “Cos’hai fatto per interrompere il legame, Rey? Ti sei chiusa alla forza? Per tre mesi?”  
Centodieci giorni, per essere precisi. Ma contarli sarebbe risultato patetico.  
Il loro canale preferenziale, ad un certo punto, si era semplicemente spento. Come un sole morente. Qualcuno aveva pigiato un interruttore ed esso era divenuto un buco nero, interrompendo i loro incontri.  
Nel contempo, la percezione dell’esistenza di lei – vaga, eterea, come quella che lo informava del fatto che sua madre fosse ancora viva – era scomparsa nel nulla.  
Proprio come Luke Skywalker, quando, anni prima, aveva scelto l’esilio. Kylo Ren aveva dedotto da quelle informazioni che la scelta della sua nemica numero uno fosse stata preferire una chiusura totale alla Forza piuttosto che sopportare un solo altro dei loro convegni intimi.  
Peggio per lei, si era detto. Chiudersi alla Forza l’avrebbe resa meno abile e pericolosa il giorno in cui si fossero incontrati per la resa dei conti. La sciocca aveva appena scelto d’indebolirsi da sola.  
E lo sciocco aveva preso a contare i giorni.  
Vide la figura di lei materializzarsi. Ma non in piedi, non al suo fianco. La sua sagoma apparve distesa a terra, in posizione fetale. La cosa gli strappò un mezzo sorriso divertito, chiedendosi in quale situazione imbarazzante la Forza l’avesse interrotta.  
Una volta gli era spuntata davanti al naso mentre stava beato sul cesso, per cui aveva diritto a una degna vendetta.  
Il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra quasi subito, non appena altri dettagli fecero la loro comparsa, dandogli un quadro d’insieme più chiaro. Il Cavaliere di Ren impallidì, socchiudendo la bocca in un’espressione di sgomento.  
Rey non era sdraiata a terra, ma bensì riversa al suolo, il corpo ferito in più punti, la tunica lacerata e sozza di sangue. Il volto era pesto, i capelli un groviglio appiccicato alla pelle sudaticcia. Qualcuno o qualcosa doveva essere riuscito nell’impresa di ridurla in fin di vita.  
“Dove sei?” disse lui, con un’urgenza nella voce che non gli riuscì di controllare.  
Rey non gli badò; alzò il braccio destro e spalancò la mano, forse facendo appello alla Forza. Sembrava intenta a richiamare qualcosa che doveva essere davanti a lei.  
Emise un rantolo per quello sforzo e sputò sangue, riabbassando subito l’arto. Inspirò a fatica, poggiando il capo contro il pavimento – terreno, doveva essere terreno, poiché la sporcò di fango – e solo a quel punto cercò il suo sguardo con il proprio.  
Kylo Ren era impietrito. Qualcosa dentro di lui bramava il bisogno di accosciarsi ed esaminare le condizioni della donna. Qualcos’altro, invece, voleva soltanto estrarre la spada laser e finire il lavoro, tacitare lei e la sua voce, che ormai identificava con il richiamo della Luce.  
“Ti sei riaperta alla Forza perché sei in pericolo” comprese, cercando di mantenere la lucidità attraverso una fredda analisi della situazione.  
“Sì” esalò Rey.  
Centodieci giorni senza sentirla parlare. Non era pronto a subire questo per l’eternità. Non ancora, almeno.  
“Dimmi dove ti trovi” la incitò nuovamente.  
Rey lo fissò con tutto il disprezzo di cui era capace. Assunse un’espressione determinata e tornò a sollevare il braccio, richiamando un oggetto davanti a sé. Forse la spada laser?  
Il suo corpo venne travolto, sollevato e gettato a terra da qualcosa che lui non vide. La sentì urlare per il dolore, un suono che scese fin nei crepacci più profondi del suo animo oscuro e lì si depositò sotto forma di un incubo nuovo di zecca.  
Il collegamento s’interruppe e lui rimase a fissare il pavimento di freddo metallo, teso come una corda di violino. Sudava freddo. 

SEI MESI PRIMA 

“Quindi il legame non è morto con Snoke”  
Rey avrebbe voluto pronunciare due battute. Una avrebbe ruotato attorno al concetto che la cosa era lapalissiana, visto che il Malvagio era perito da ben una settimana e, nonostante ciò, il fantasma di Kylo Ren stava dritto davanti a lei, fiero e dannato come il cattivo di una qualche fiaba per bambini. Quindi sì, caro, il legame è vivo e vegeto e tu mi sei di nuovo tra i piedi, grazie.  
La seconda, invece, avrebbe riguardato la più che fondata ipotesi che il suo nemico numero uno soffrisse di una forma di allergia ai vestiti, o, quantomeno, di una dermatite che lo costringeva a rimanere nudo più dovuto. Non si spiegava, altrimenti, perché lui fosse riuscito a farsi beccare privo di veli anche quella volta.  
Se non altro, aveva un telo avvolto attorno ai fianchi, che magnanimo celava faccende di cui Rey aveva sentito solo parlare e che non aveva certo voglia di scoprire dal corpo nudo di lui. Il suo nemico doveva essere appena uscito dalla doccia, come indicavano i capelli ancora umidi o le gocce d’acqua che gli scivolavano lungo il corpo statuario, giocando con le forme dei suoi muscoli e delle sue cicatrici come danzatrici provocanti.  
Alla fine, la giovane decise di non giocare sull’umorismo. Avrebbe potuto fargli pensare che non fosse arrabbiata, o che tra loro vi fosse ancora un possibile spiraglio comunicativo. Invece non era così. Kylo Ren era, ormai, un bambino perduto. Aveva tentato di trovarlo, salvarlo e portarlo in salvo. Aveva voltato le spalle al suo Maestro per tendergli una mano e probabilmente Luke aveva perso la vita anche a causa della sua scelta scellerata.  
Non gli avrebbe permesso d’incasinarle la testa di nuovo.  
Era rimasta in silenzio. La cosa lo aveva corrucciato, ma solo per un istante.  
“Se vuoi fingere che non accada” sussurrò lui, con voce bassa ma decisa. “Mi trovi perfettamente d’accordo. Non siamo costretti a parlare.”  
“Non lo siamo” concordò la ragazza. Si trovava nella piccola, spoglia e disastrata cabina che le avevano assegnato. Vi era una mappa del pianeta dove la Resistenza aveva trovato momentaneo asilo, ma lui non la stava considerando. Evidentemente, poteva vedere solo lei. Perfetto. Questo non rendeva il loro legame un pericolo per gli altri. “Aspettiamo che svanisca come le altre volte.”  
Attesero.  
Rey sedette sul proprio giaciglio – basso e pieno di spiacevoli bozzi – e lui dovette accomodarsi a sua volta da qualche parte, forse una sedia o, chissà, magari proprio il suo letto. Immaginò fosse una branda assai più confortevole della propria. La vita di Kylo era sempre stata più comoda della sua: figlio di genitori che non avevano mai smesso di amarlo, cresciuto senza la paura di dover procacciarsi il cibo giorno dopo giorno, padrone del proprio destino al punto da poter compiere scelte infelici e pericolose.  
Dopo il fallito tentativo di riportarlo all’ovile, l’inconscio di Rey aveva iniziato a lavorare a una strategia emotiva difensiva, ridipingendo quel ragazzo tormentato come un moccioso viziato e isterico. Sapeva di stare peccando di superficialità e forse anche di ottusità ma, al momento, quella visione di lui le era necessario per odiarlo con tenacia. Perché quando dimenticava di farlo, in lei rifioriva il germe della speranza, il bisogno di cercarlo e di guidarlo verso la luce. Cosa che l’avrebbe inevitabilmente portata alla morte e, cosa ancora peggiore, forse alla rovina della Resistenza stessa. Per difendere coloro che aveva attorno e la sua vita, Rey si era resa conto di non potersi permettere altre debolezze. Doveva odiare Kylo Ren con tutto il suo cuore e la sua anima.  
Come farebbe un vero Sith, giusto?  
Scacciò quel pensiero – no, era un dubbio, e anche uno bello grosso – continuando a fissare il vuoto innanzi a sé, tentando di non badare alla sagoma scura di lui. Avrebbe anche potuto vestirsi, dannazione a lui. Leia si era mai preoccupata d’insegnare un po’ di senso del pudore al figlio?  
“Suo figlio è morto”  
Quelle parole risuonarono tra loro, pronunciate da lui con una rudezza che la spiazzò. Rey alzò il viso, incontrando gli occhi scuri del suo nemico, neri e disperati come l’abisso che doveva albergare dentro di lui.  
“Non leggere i miei pensieri” lo redarguì, secca.  
“E tu non sbattermeli in faccia” fu la pronta replica. Ma, con una certa stizza, egli si alzò e le diede le spalle, cercando qualcosa in quello che Rey intuì fosse il ripiano di un armadio a muro. Lo vide afferrare della stoffa nera e distolse lo sguardo appena in tempo per evitare che lui facesse cadere a terra il telo che gli avvolgeva i fianchi davanti al suo naso.  
Udì rumore di stoffe e osò guardarlo solo dopo diversi minuti. Aveva indossato la sua solita divisa nera, che cadeva sgraziata e ingiustamente informe su quel fisico scolpito da anni di doloroso addestramento e tremende battaglie.  
Rivederlo le rammentò la loro sfida su Starkiller. Nella foresta, tra gli alberi e la neve. In quel contesto, lui era apparso come il mostro d’un racconto per l’infanzia, un principe nero portatore di morte, dolore e distruzione. Lo aveva affrontato in preda al terrore, al panico più profondo. Odiandolo, desiderando distruggerlo, farlo a pezzi per ciò che aveva fatto a Han e a Finn.  
Eppure non era riuscito a sconfiggerlo con l’odio. C’era riuscita solo grazie alla Forza.  
La stessa Forza che ora li stava connettendo.  
“Mi hai sconfitto perché ero ferito.”  
“Smettila di leggere i miei pensieri.”  
“Allora impara a custodirli.”  
“So già farlo.”  
“Ti ho dimostrato che non è così.” La umiliò ancora, desideroso di farla sentire inferiore. Probabilmente ricordare la sconfitta subita gli aveva aperto un bello squarcio nell’orgoglio. “Ti mancano disciplina e addestramento. Finirai col permettermi di leggere la vostra posizione.”  
“Ti ho sconfitto perché avevi appena ucciso tuo padre e questo ti dilaniava.”  
Quella risposta andò a fondo e lo fece per bene. Lo vide aprire e chiudere le mani, quasi pronto a colpirla. Se fossero stati corporei e tangibili, avrebbe forse pagato con il sangue la sua affermazione. Ma la Forza era beffarda e li costringeva a quei confronti dove solo le parole potevano colpire e lei si era appena aggiudicata un buon punteggio per quel round. Che finì proprio in quel momento, poiché la sua sagoma piena di furia scomparve nel nulla, lasciandola sola e piena d’adrenalina.  
Rey ricadde all’indietro, sdraiandosi sul materasso vecchio e rovinato. Alzò lo sguardo, fissando la luce giallognola che veniva irrorata in quella stanza da un sistema d’illuminazioni che certamente doveva avere più anni di lei e si morse il labbro inferiore, in pieno conflitto.  
Luke le aveva insegnato poche cose, durante il suo breve addestramento. Lei lo aveva interrotto perché le era preso un delirio da crocerossina ed era corsa a salvare un imbecille. Il quale aveva tentato di farla sedere al suo fianco su un trono composto delle ossa e del sangue dei suoi amici. Per colpa della sua esitazione Luke e molti appartenenti alla Resistenza avevano perso la vita. Per colpa della sua debolezza Kylo Ren era ancora vivo e costituiva il pericolo maggiore, una nube scura che aleggiava sulle vite di coloro che lei amava.  
Distruggerlo era l’unica via percorribile, arrivati a quel punto della storia. Per quanto fosse piacevole alla vista senza vestiti addosso. Per quanto la sua voce fosse un suono amabile, forse perché ormai familiare, o forse, chi lo sa, forse perché era davvero bella.  
Per quanto, al sentire nominare il padre, i suoi occhi avessero assunto un’espressione smarrita e ferita. Per quanto avesse desiderato rassicurarlo e dirgli che vi era ancora una redenzione possibile, insieme a lei, al suo fianco.  
Doveva distruggerlo. E forse morire nell’impresa. Questo forse avrebbe tacitato la tempesta nel suo cuore.


	2. Secondo.

CAPITOLO SECONDO 

Trascorsero nove ore dal loro ultimo contatto, quello che si era interrotto con urla lancinanti di Rey e il suo corpo scaraventato chissà dove da chissà cosa. Kylo Ren passò quel lasso di tempo nella rabbia più cieca e sorda. Non sapeva neppure lui per quale motivo il non conoscere la sorte della donna lo facesse infuriare tanto e ciò, paradossalmente, aumentava a dismisura la sua collera.  
Gli venne difficile occuparsi delle sue incombenze quotidiane – prima di ammazzarlo, non si era del tutto reso conto di quante decisioni Snoke dovesse prendere ogni giorno. Il suo era un ruolo complicato – e fu evitato con grande attenzione da quasi tutti i suoi sottoposti, tranne ovviamente Hux, perché Hux stava alla selezione naturale come Rey stava all’elasticità morale.  
“Leader Supremo” gli andò incontro il rosso in divisa, quando lo vide sopraggiungere sul ponte di comando. Il principe di Alderaan gli rivolse uno sguardo che avrebbe indotto anche il meno saggio degli uomini a fermarsi, zittirsi e fingersi morto, ma quello non vi badò minimamente e proseguì: “Abbiamo ricevuto una segnalazione sulla posizione della Resistenza.”  
Kylo Ren rimandò il seducente desiderio di aprirlo in due con la propria spada laser e gli concesse tutta la propria attenzione. “Come sapete che la fonte è attendibile?”  
“Proviene da un uomo di fiducia, signore. Se mi permette, io …”  
Lo stomaco del giovane Leader Supremo si contrasse all’improvviso, ed egli ebbe la sensazione di stare precipitando pur con tutt’edue i piedi ben saldi a terra. Stava succedendo. Proprio in quel momento.  
“Proceda come ritiene più giusto e porti con sé tutti gli uomini che ritiene necessari” tagliò corto. Le sue viscere ebbero un secondo spasmo, più forte. “Ci aggiorneremo a breve.”  
“Signore…?” esalò Hux, mentre il suo superiore gli dava le spalle e usciva dalla sala comandi in un’unica mossa, fluida e imperiale ma non per questo poco frettolosa. L’uomo cercò incerto lo sguardo di un addetto alle comunicazioni seduto poco distante, il quale corrugò le sopracciglia e fece spallucce.  
Il cavaliere di Ren fece appena in tempo a gettarsi in un corridoio secondario, al riparo da sguardi indiscreti. Poi, accadde. Il ponte tra loro divenne solido, tangibile e reale. Rey apparve davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Stava seduta – o meglio, rannicchiata – a terra, la schiena appoggiata a una parete. Le gambe raccolte al petto, la spada laser spenta stretta in una presa spasmodica. Il capo piegato di lato e… gli occhi scuri che fissavano il vuoto.  
Lui dimenticò di respirare. Era morta? Poi, con un moto di sollievo per il quale non trovò spiegazioni razionali, si rese conto del movimento ritmico del suo petto e delle sue spalle. No, era viva. Non in ottima forma, ma sopravvissuta.  
Sembrò rendersi conto della sua presenza a fatica. Mosse il capo, senza però riuscire ad orientare lo sguardo nella sua direzione.  
“Ben?” sussurrò, la voce ridotta a un suono flebile, debole.  
“Non chiamarmi così” la riprese, più per abitudine che per altro. “Dove sei?” le pose la stessa, identica domanda del loro precedente incontro, cui lei rispose scuotendo il capo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore, come impaurita. Ma da cosa?  
Comprese che non riusciva a vederlo, per motivi che gli erano ignoti, dato che lui poteva distinguere con terrificante chiarezza ogni ferita che le deformava il corpo: uno squarcio aperto sul bicipite sinistro, diversi tagli sulle gambe e parecchie ecchimosi sul volto. Per non parlare di quello che la sua posizione celava. Tremava impercettibilmente ed era pallida.  
Si accasciò al suo fianco e Rey sembrò rendersi conto della sua presenza da quel movimento. Girò il viso nella sua direzione, senza guardarlo davvero, ma fissando qualcosa oltre la sua spalla.  
“Dove sei?” ripeté egli, vincendo ogni esitazione e alzando una mano. Si chiese se la Forza gli avrebbe concesso di toccarla, magari di tirarla via da quella situazione pericolosa, come un pescatore che ritira la lenza e trascina a sé la propria preda.  
Sfiorò la mano destra di lei, ritrovando la sensazione della sua pelle, giovane e liscia. E bollente. Ecco perché tremava in quel modo. Era preda della febbre.  
“Sei con la Resistenza?” insistette, ritraendo le dita, quasi il suo calore fosse stato in grado di ustionarlo. “Smetti di proteggerli. Dove ti trovi?”  
“Sono sola” biascicò la giovane, socchiudendo le palpebre per la sofferenza e aggrappandosi maggiormente all’elsa della sua spada laser.  
“E allora dimmi dove ti trovi.”  
“No.” Esitò, prima di proseguire. “Questa… è una trappola. Qui c’è solo… morte. Se ti dicessi dove sono, tu verresti a cercarm…”  
Le spalancò la mente con una furia e un’energia che non sapeva neppure di possedere. Prima di quell’occasione, aveva frugato tra i suoi pensieri con tanta irruenza solo due volte: cercando la mappa che conduceva a Luke Skywalker e, successivamente, tentando di costringerla a rivelargli la posizione dell’ultimo maestro Jedi. Ma mai era affondato così rapido e così deciso. L’aprì senza ritegno, dividendola in due come un frutto maturo. Le fece _male_.  
Sordo all’urlo di protesta della donna, trovò e afferrò ciò che stava cercando; uscì rapido, lasciandola agonizzante e debilitata. Memorizzò le coordinate spaziali appena ottenute e la fissò con determinazione. Doveva averle procurato una bella cefalea, ma stabilì che quello era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
“Dimmi chi è il nemico” le ordinò. Nonostante la furia e il bisogno impellente di raggiungerla, qualcosa del suo vecchio addestramento lo frenò e lo costrinse a cercare cosa lo attendesse. Sarebbe stato stupido gettarsi in una battaglia alla cieca.  
“Non venire.” Fu il bisbiglio con il quale lei scomparve dalla sua vista. 

SEI MESI PRIMA 

Quella cosa del non considerarsi vicendevolmente sembrava funzionare assai più di quanto avessero pensato.  
Rey impugnò saldamente l’elsa della propria spada laser e si concentrò. La Resistenza aveva trovato asilo presso un pianetino poco abitato, un vecchio insediamento abbandonato da secoli. Campi dimenticati si estendevano a perdita d’occhio davanti a lei, dove le piantagioni crescevano ancora, seppur inselvatichite e prive di controllo. Steli dritti e verdi, che si piegavano flessuosi al vento e la superavano in altezza di un metro buono. Erano radi e, tra di essi, le era possibile intravedere l’alta sagoma scura del suo nemico numero uno.  
Le dava le spalle e sembrava intento ad esaminare dei documenti. Era straniante osservarlo muoversi, poiché gli schermi olografici apparivano e sparivano man mano che lui li toccava. Rey ipotizzò che fosse loro concesso dalla Forza vedere soltanto gli oggetti a diretto contatto con il corpo dell’altro. Quel fenomeno era davvero bizzarro, oltre che fastidioso.  
Continuò ad allenarsi, menando fendenti con tutta la precisione di cui era capace. Ogni tanto Kylo Ren pronunciava dei monosillabi e lanciava dei cenni a qualcuno davanti a lui, stando bene attento che i propri discorsi non significassero nulla alle orecchie di lei.  
Si ignoravano a vicenda e la cosa funzionava.  
Fino a che lui, ad un certo punto – e con una certa stizza – non sbottò: “Allinea quei piedi, sembri uno K’naary!” e lo disse con tanta energia che era evidente per quanti minuti avesse covato dentro di sé quell’osservazione.  
Nella sala del trono del nuovo Leader Supremo, il povero Hux abbassò lo sguardo e si fissò le scarpe, cercando di capire cosa ci fosse di così sbagliato nella propria postura da farlo somigliare a uno K’naary. Smarrito, rialzò gli occhi sul tizio fuori di melone che aveva preso il comando del loro esercito e costui lo liquidò con un gesto secco, invitandolo ad uscire e a lasciarlo solo. Si affrettò ad obbedire, preferendo mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e Kylo Ren in uno dei suoi momenti di poca lucidità mentale.  
Rey era rimasta impietrita. Si fissò le gambe, incerta. Poi, sistemò il piede destro, in modo che fosse in linea con il sinistro. Tentò di affondare la spada in quella posizione, ma le non riuscì al meglio. Si sentiva in equilibrio precario.  
Kylo Ren si girò a fissarla. Gli occhiacci neri erano più cupi del solito e la mano guantata reggeva l’elsa della spada. L’accese e l’impugnò con sicumera, alzandola e mostrandole un movimento fluido, perfetto.  
La sua eleganza la colpì. Era un gesto ben diverso dalle mosse furiose e omicide che aveva usato contro di lei durante il loro primo scontro su Starkiller. Le parve di stare osservando un ballerino.  
“Luke Skywalker non ti ha insegnato niente?” sbottò lui quando si fermò, irato. “Mi ha costretto a ripetere questo movimento un giorno intero, una volta.”  
“Mi ha insegnato a pescare” replicò Rey, con voce torva. L’osservò ripetere il gesto ancora una volta e infine lo imitò, riuscendo a compiere una mossa fluente, rapida e letale.  
Il suo nemico annuì una volta soltanto, secco. Poi, tornò a darle le spalle, riprendendo ad esaminare qualcosa davanti a lui. La giovane lo fissò, incerta.  
“Secondo te perché?” disse infine, dopo un lungo silenzio assorto.  
Ottenne la sua attenzione. Tornò a girarsi nella sua direzione e il lungo manto nero accompagnò il movimento del suo corpo come un’ombra. “Perché cosa?”  
“Perché proprio noi due?”  
Non le rispose. Ma il modo in cui abbassò il volto e l’espressione riflessiva che assunse le diedero da pensare. Probabilmente quel dubbio gli rodeva la mente già da parecchio tempo. E non gli era mai riuscito di risolverlo.  
“Forse perché…” proseguì Rey, incerta. “Ci siamo solo noi?”  
“Non dire sciocchezze. Esistono decine di creature sensibili alla Forza, nella galassia. Non le percepisci?” la rimbeccò il principe di Alderaan, come sempre pronto a darle torto. “E non ero certo l’unico Jedi addestrato da Skywalker.”  
“Già. Peccato che tu abbia provveduto a ucciderli tutti.”  
“Si svegliarono e credettero di dover difendere il Maestro da un discepolo impazzito. O la loro vita o la mia.” Kylo scrollò le spalle, forse infastidito da quel ricordo. “In ogni caso, nessuno di loro ha mai avuto un legame con me. Soltanto tu. Sei diversa e non so il perché.”  
Scomparve in quel momento, privandola del diritto di replica senza volerlo realmente fare. Rey rimase sola nel mezzo della vegetazione che ondeggiava tutt’attorno a lei, con le ultime parole del ragazzo che le riecheggiavano nella mente.  
Spense la spada laser e osservò la luce della lama sparire nel nulla, proprio come aveva appena fatto il cavaliere di Ren. Sei diversa e non so il perché. Qualcosa in quel discorso le suonava storto, sbagliato. Era più di una sensazione, era qualcosa nel profondo della sua anima che le indicava l’errore presente nella frase con la pazienza di una maestra.  
Forse il segreto del loro legame era qualcosa di completamente diverso.  
E forse c’era una persona, su quel pianeta, che avrebbe potuto aiutarla a scoprire cosa fosse. Pregò che Leia Organa fosse disposta ad affrontare gli spettri del suo passato e a narrarle qualcosa dell’infanzia di Ben Solo.  
Non la trovò facilmente. Dovette cercarla dapprima nella sala comando che i pochi membri della Resistenza avevano imbastito in una delle aree più grandi. Passò nei dintorni dei suoi alloggi, che il Generale aveva scelto il più vicino possibile ad un grande fiume che scorreva silenzioso. C’era pace, in quel mondo, una pace che sembrava impossibile per loro, profughi di una guerra ancora in corso. Talvolta, Rey si chiedeva dove fossero finiti gli abitanti, che cosa li avesse allontanati da campi così floridi e acque così limpide. Per una giovane trovatella cresciuta su Jakku, quel posto era qualcosa di simile al paradiso.  
Individuò il soggetto delle sue ricerche seduta in disparte, in una delle ultime aree comuni che esaminò. La principessa Leia stava leggendo dei rapporti su un piccolo schermo portatile, concentrata e attenta. Nel vederla, la giovane jedi non poté non paragonare i suoi modi di fare con quelli del figlio; riconobbe il modo in cui le dita si piegavano sull’oggetto che teneva, il lieve aggrottare delle sopracciglia quando qualcosa richiedeva massimo interesse e anche la smorfietta che piegava l’angolo destro della bocca. Non c’era dubbio che il capo del loro esercito nemico fosse il sangue del sangue di quella donna e Rey non osava neppure immaginare quanta sofferenza albergasse nel cuore della sua condottiera, costretta a piangere un compagno e un fratello uccisi dallo stesso figlio.  
Kylo Ren era solo un’ombra portatrice di dolore e morte. Che andava fermata.  
E ci sarebbe riuscita solo spezzando il loro dannato legame.  
Sedette al suo fianco e raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo. Poi le pose una lunga serie di domande, che furono capaci di inumidire gli occhi del coraggioso comandante della Resistenza. 

“Non lo cercammo. Arrivò.” Leia sorrise con imbarazzo nel dirlo, schernendosi il volto con una mano. “Tra me e Han il rapporto era… molto elastico. Ci appartenevamo senza la necessità d’essere sempre presenti l’uno per l’altra. Lui partiva e tornava, partiva e tornava… e per me andava bene così. Il patimento di vederlo salire sul Millenium veniva compensato dalla gioia nel saperlo di ritorno. Un giorno, lui scese a terra e mi trovò al quinto mese di gravidanza. Oh, di che colore diventò!” rise piano, scuotendo il capo.  
Rey ascoltava in silenzio, la schiena dritta e le mani intrecciate tra loro. Con sua grande sorpresa, la principessa Organa aveva accettato di rispondere al suo interrogatorio senza chiedere spiegazione alcuna, quasi sapesse – o percepisse – che le informazioni richieste dalla giovane Jedi non erano un capriccio ma una necessità vitale.  
“Sai, ero intimamente convinta che sarebbe scappato dall’altra parte della galassia, lontano da quel cambiamento. Secondo me ha esitato parecchio su questa decisione. Ma infine è rimasto. Due sciocchi giovani le cui vite vennero travolte dall’uragano Ben.”  
Non essendo la massima esperta nell’argomento famiglia, Rey rimase in silenzio. Ma, in cuor suo, sentì che quella non era la corretta scelta di parole per descrivere l’arrivo di un bambino.  
“Io non ero pronta” confessò Leia, d’un fiato. “Avevo affrontato la guerra, il pericolo e la morte stessa, ma per quello… non mi sentivo pronta. Ricordo che, in gravidanza, guardavo il mio ventre crescere e, con esso, la mia paura. Sapevo che non sarei mai, mai stata in grado d’essere un buon genitore. E Han sembrava condividere il mio terrore. Ben si ritrovò in mano a due genitori spaventati, seppur pieni di buone intenzioni.  
“Non era un bambino facile. Ci sono cuccioli umani dei quali si può dire che siano angelici, docili e silenziosi. Ben, no. Oh, no.” Fece spallucce, come scusandosi di quell’opinione. “Lui era… energico. E piangeva. Quanto piangeva! Passavo le ore cercando di capire se avesse fame, sete, fosse sporco o che altro. C’erano volte” ammise, gli occhi lucidi al ricordo. “Che singhiozzavo con lui. Perché non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa gli servisse. Sentivo di non capirlo e mi ritenevo una madre incapace. Sai cosa lo calmava? Chewie. Bastava che Chewbecca lo prendesse in braccio. Smetteva di piangere come per magia. Chissà cosa mai ci vedeva, in lui. Forse il pelo, il calore, chissà...? Arrivavo a pregare Han di lasciare a terra il suo copilota, con me. Durante il primo anno di vita di Ben, Chewie è stato il mio trucco per calmarlo. Mi bastava lasciarlo a lui e tutto funzionava a meraviglia.”  
Rey ricordò il momento in cui Kylo aveva trafitto Han Solo e il colpo esploso da Chewbecca proprio contro di lui. Quanto era stato terribile, per il Wookie, dover far del male a un bambino di cui si era preso cura per così tanto tempo? Ecco perché non lo aveva ucciso, ma solo ferito.  
“E mi sentivo ancora più incapace. Voglio dire, che razza… che razza di madre ha bisogno di un Wookie per allevare il proprio bambino?” Leia sospirò e si passò il dorso della mano sulle ciglia, con una mossa delicata e non del tutto ferma. “L’abbiamo cresciuto così, a tentativi ed errori. Sentendoci pessimi e avendo la percezione di non azzeccarne una. Avevo la continua sensazione che… chiunque fosse in grado di prendersi cura di lui, chiunque tranne noi. Chewie venne sostituito da una, due, tre tate diverse. Capisci, Han era sempre in giro e io avevo molte cose di cui occuparmi, non avevamo il tempo... E poi ritenevo che delle istitutrici fossero… insomma, fossero da considerarsi delle educatrici migliori di noi due. Ma lo amavamo, Rey, noi… io… lo amavamo con tutta la nostra anima. Non avremmo fatto così tante sciocchezze, se non fossimo stati accecati dall’affetto.”  
“Lo so.” Era ancora una ragazza giovane e con poca esperienza di vita alle spalle, ma la jedi aveva già una mezza idea di quante idiozie potesse combinare un cervello distorto dal sentimento.  
“Aveva un carattere molto forte, Ben. Nonostante l’educazione e le regole, spesso eccedeva nell’ira. Non c’erano punizioni che tenessero. Quando s’innervosiva, aveva questi… questi scatti di rabbia… Poi, quando tornava a mente lucida, quando si rendeva conto d’aver sbagliato, piangeva e correva ad abbracciarci. Ero confusa, le istitutrici non riuscivano a spiegarmi da cosa dipendesse questo comportamento. Han iniziò a parlare di somiglianze con Vader.” Tacque, dopo aver pronunciato quel nome a fatica. “Fu una battuta di un giorno, capisci? Qualcosa del tipo: è proprio uguale a suo nonno. Ci ridemmo su. Poi il tarlo che quello non fosse uno scherzo iniziò a roderci entrambi. E Ben cresceva, divenendo bello, forte e sano. La sua spiccata sensibilità per la forza esplose all’improvviso.”  
Leia guardò lontano, oltre lei. Fissò il fiume e lo scorrere silenzioso delle sue acque, una striscia d’argento che spaccava in due i campi abbandonati, illuminata dai tre soli di quel sistema, due piccoli e freddi e uno più grande, più caloroso.  
“Era potente nonostante la giovane età. Già peccava di autocontrollo prima… io… e poi c’erano i problemi con Han, insomma… non… non eravamo l’esempio di una famiglia felice. Ben soffriva nel vedere partire il padre. Spesso ci vedeva discutere. Sciocchezze, sia chiaro, ma… il modo in cui ci guardava… Ho creduto che avrebbe potuto essere più felice ovunque nella galassia, ovunque, a patto che fosse lontano da noi. Sapevo che Luke era andato a rifugiarsi da qualche parte e stava raccogliendo giovani promettenti, li stava addestrando. Ho pensato fosse la cosa migliore per Ben” sospirò e Rey percepì il suo dolore, quasi fosse stato un’entità tangibile che vibrava sopra di lei, uno sciacallo che le divorava l’anima e le curvava le spalle. “Oggi, con la saggezza degli anni, mi rendo conto che averlo mandato da Luke fu come lasciarlo con Chewie. Mi ritenevo incapace di gestire la situazione e l’ho affidato a qualcuno che credevo sarebbe stato più competente di me. L’ho perso allora, Rey. Non aveva bisogno di un maestro, ma di una mamma pronta a capirlo, pronta ad accettarlo. E io? L’ho abbandonato.”  
“Le sue azioni future non sono state colpa vostra.”  
“Ogni azione di un uomo è, direttamente o indirettamente, colpa di coloro che l’hanno generato. Questa è la dannazione d’essere genitori, Rey.” Leia sorrise amaramente. “E, paradossalmente, è anche la dannazione dell’essere figli.”


	3. 3

CAPITOLO TERZO 

Mai gli era capitata una sensazione del genere. Le coordinate strappate a viva forza dalle mente della sua nemica lo avevano condotto a un piccolo mondo di un sistema solare minore.   
Era un complesso planetario piuttosto semplice, composto da una stella non particolarmente calda e dai cinque satelliti che le orbitavano attorno. Il computer di bordo informò Kylo Ren di alcune curiosità scientifiche sulla zona, come il fatto che essa fosse straordinariamente antica – cosa non facile, in una galassia vecchia miliardi di anni – e che i cinque corpi celesti compissero moti di rotazione e rivoluzione decisamente più rapidi della media. Gli anni duravano mesi e le giornate poche ore, sulle superfici di quei pianeti.   
Il giovane uomo catalogò tutti quei dettagli come melma inutile e tacitò la voce del computer. Era partito con la prima navetta disponibile e si era ritrovato ad affrontare un viaggio iperspaziale a bordo di un mezzo solitamente in uso alle squadre scientifiche. Era dotato di un dormitorio, laboratori vari e una plancia di comando alquanto spaziosa, dove adesso stazionava egli, in attesa di compiere l’atterraggio.   
Avrebbe dovuto sedere ai comandi e occuparsene personalmente, ma la nuova sensazione che lo aveva colpito all’improvviso era riuscito a congelarlo al centro del ponte, ritto e sull’attenti come un predatore in stato d’allerta.   
C’era qualcosa, su quel pianeta. Qualcosa che non aveva mai percepito prima. Era… era sfuggevole, indefinito, sfiorava i suoi sensi e sfumava via come uno spettro prima che lui potesse tentare d’identificarlo.  
Sentì i capelli rizzarglisi alla base della nuca. Studiò la superficie di quel pianetino – roccioso e coperto per buona parte da acqua allo stato liquido – osservando i profili frastagliati dei continenti emersi e il verde che li copriva interamente. Nell’emisfero boreale era in atto quella che sembrava una grande tempesta. Ma lui non era diretto lì.   
Si aggrappò alla Forza e la usò per scandagliare il pianeta. Percepì nuovamente quel qualcosa – un richiamo, una minaccia, un ricordo ancestrale – e infine, debole ma palpitante, la familiare sensazione della presenza di Rey.   
Con due ampie falcate sedette al posto di comando. Riattivò la noiosa voce del computer, sopportando le sue spiegazioni circa il clima tropicale che lo attendeva una volta disceso dal mezzo, e preparò l’atterraggio.   
Il familiare e fedele peso dell’elsa della sua spada gli premeva contro il fianco. Kylo Ren attraversò l’atmosfera azzurrina di quel mondo sconosciuto e cercò una radura il più vicina possibile al punto in cui era riuscito a identificare il soffio vitale della sua nemica. Cercò di posarsi a terra nel modo più dolce e silenzioso possibile, digrignando i denti al pensiero del terribile svantaggio tattico che gli era toccato: se qualcuno lo stava aspettando per fargli fare la fine di Rey, certamente ora sapeva del suo arrivo. Non è possibile atterrare su un pianeta senza farsi notare.   
Spense i motori e alzò lo sguardo. L’erba era un mare tutt’attorno a lui, bassa e regolare, d’un bel verde brillante intervallato qua e là da fiori colorati e dalle forme vezzose. Tutt’attorno a quella radura vi erano alberi fitti e maestosi, alti decine di metri, il cui sottobosco appariva nero e umido. Una caverna composta da arbusti e rampicanti. Lei era là, da qualche parte, davanti a lui.   
Si apprestò all’uscita del mezzo e aprì il portello, osservando quella silenziosa sfida che lo attendeva. Scandagliò i dintorni, cercando presenze a lui ostili, tentando di anticipare le mosse del misterioso nemico che aveva ridotto Rey in fin di vita. Nulla.   
Rizzò la schiena e scostò il mantello nero, fiero e pronto a combattere chiunque gli si fosse parato davanti. Pronto a morire, se la situazione lo avesse reso necessario.   
Discese dal mezzo a grandi passi. Attraversò la radura, pronto a tuffarsi in quella spelonca vegetale che lo attendeva e sembrava pronto a fagocitarlo nell’oscurità più totale. Rey era là davanti. La sentiva sempre con maggior chiarezza.   
Un’esca messa lì per attirare mosche, pensò.   
Nella semioscurità di quegli alberi, in un territorio a lui sconosciuto e forse ostile, probabilmente qualcuno lo attendeva. Quel qualcuno ne sarebbe uscito senza un arto. Giusto per cominciare. Poi avrebbe continuato ad infierire su di lui fino a saziare la sete che rabbia e desiderio di vendetta gli avevano acceso in gola, rendendola riarsa e desiderosa di sangue.   
Accadde in quel momento.   
Il terreno tremò. Come un terremoto in lontananza. Kylo Ren piantò bene i piedi a terra, posando una mano sull’elsa della propria spada e attese, cercando di capire da quale punto stesse arrivando il pericolo.   
Il movimento della terra proseguì, facendosi sempre più intenso, sempre più destabilizzante; poi, con sua somma sorpresa, gli alberi davanti a lui vennero spostati.   
Semplicemente questo: vennero spostati. Una mano invisibile li prese – radici e fronde – e schiacciò il terreno ove essi sorgevano, trascinandoli in due file bene ordinate. I rami e le foglie, decine di metri più in alto, aggrovigliati tra loro da centinaia d’anni di crescita incontrollata, si strapparono e caddero a terra in una pioggia rumorosa e caotica.   
Il cavaliere di Ren socchiuse le labbra, sorpreso. Davanti a lui, ora, vi era un bel corridoio luminoso. Si srotolava davanti ai suoi occhi per diversi chilometri e Rey sembrava trovarsi proprio nella direzione in cui esso conduceva.   
Vi fu un boato alle sue spalle. Si girò giusto in tempo per vedere spuntoni di roccia marrone e grigia esplodere dalla superficie del pianeta e infilzare la sua navetta in più punti. Accartocciarono la lamiera, spezzandola e bucandola. La trapassarono come se fosse stata fatta di neve fresca.   
Poi, tutto si fermò. Il brusio del terreno in movimento divenne pian piano sempre più impalpabile, fino a sparire del tutto. Kylo Ren fissò il proprio mezzo di trasporto – ormai inutilizzabile – e la stradina che lo attendeva, silenziosa e illuminata da caldi raggi solari.   
Inspirò una lunga boccata d’aria, che gli dilatò il petto e gli allargò le spalle. Poi, la mano sull’elsa della spada, s’incamminò. 

CINQUE MESI PRIMA 

La sensazione di vertigine fermò Rey. Tornava da una battuta di caccia piuttosto fruttuosa – se quello che aveva preso era commestibile; il numero di zampe e di occhi delle bestie in questione non la convincevano del tutto di ciò – e stava per attraversare il grande fiume che delimitava un lato del loro accampamento.   
Ma sapeva bene cosa quelle contrazioni allo stomaco anticipassero e decise che non aveva intenzione di tornare dagli altri con la presenza di Kylo Ren al suo fianco. Aveva sempre paura di dire o fare qualcosa che potesse tradire la posizione della Resistenza. E, cosa non meno importante, aveva il cieco terrore di cosa gli altri avessero pensato di lei se avessero scoperto di quel loro maledetto legame. La faceva sentire sporca, inquinata.   
Lui le aveva detto di non sapere perché quel fenomeno fosse nato proprio tra di loro. Aveva ammesso di non sapere cosa rendesse Rey diversa dagli altri.   
Ma lei aveva capito, ormai. Il racconto di Leia le aveva spalancato un mondo, permettendole di comprendere meglio non solo la natura del cavaliere di Ren, ma anche quella del loro dannato legame. Il quale, secondo l’opinione della giovane, non era nato perché lei fosse diversa. Ma, piuttosto, perché era fin troppo simile a lui.   
Quanto l’avrebbero disprezzata Finn, Rose e gli altri, sapendolo? Avrebbero ancora potuto fidarsi di lei? Di una creatura legata a doppio filo al mostro, allo spauracchio che li costringeva a vivere da esuli? Probabilmente l’avrebbero cacciata.   
Sarebbe stata la scelta più giusta e logica.  
La Resistenza era l’unica famiglia che l’avesse mai accolta. Erano l’unico ideale, l’unico futuro per lei. Cresciuta su Jakku con l’unico obiettivo di attendere qualcuno che non sarebbe mai tornato, aveva trovato negli ideali dei suoi compagni d’arme modo e motivo per andare avanti. Una nuova speranza.   
Aveva creduto di poter essere come loro.   
Ma la Forza le aveva ricordato che c’era qualcosa che non andava, in lei. Qualcosa che la legava al tizio vestito di nero che apparve a poca distanza dalla sua persona, sdraiato a mezz’aria.   
La cosa le fece sgranare gli occhi nocciola, sorpresa. Kylo Ren stava steso su un fianco, una mano posata sotto il volto e l’altra che si aggrappava a qualcosa. Le palpebre erano abbassate e l’espressione appena corrucciata.   
Dormiva.   
Ovviamente lo faceva senza la maglietta.   
Si era dimenticata di chiedere al generale Organa se il ragazzo soffrisse di qualche forma di allergia ai tessuti.   
Quando cresci con la preoccupazione di raccogliere un tozzo di pane che ti faccia sopravvivere fino al giorno successivo dimentichi di elaborare cose poco utili per la tua sopravvivenza, del tipo che aspetto potrebbe avere un ragazzo per attrarti. Quindi Rey non avrebbe saputo dire se quell’insieme di muscoli tesi che guizzavano sottopelle fossero o meno qualcosa di accattivante per lei. Certamente erano piacevoli alla vista, nonostante le cicatrici che deformavano l’epidermide qua e là.   
Ma, se proprio avesse avuto un blaster puntato alla testa, se proprio fosse stata costretta a cercare qualcosa che davvero le piacesse in lui, beh certamente avrebbe indicato il modo in cui le sue labbra si arricciavano mentre espirava il pesante respiro del sonno. Ebbe la sensazione che osservarlo dormire fosse qualcosa di più intimo del dovuto e distolse lo sguardo.  
Certamente ora tornare dagli altri era fuori questione. Il cuore le batteva troppo forte. Pensò che lo avrebbe svegliato, tanto era il rumore che faceva.   
Sedette a terra, posando le sue prede. Presto il legame si sarebbe interrotto e lui sarebbe scomparso. Si augurò che ciò accadesse prima del tramonto e abbassò le palpebre, incrociando le gambe. Posò le mani sulle cosce, cercando nella meditazione calma e pace.  
Trascorsero diversi minuti. Lui riposava e lei meditava. Una coppia di amici pacifica, non fosse stato per le migliaia di chilometri, la guerra e gli ideali che li separavano.   
Kylo Ren si svegliò dopo poco, battendo le palpebre per la sorpresa. Schizzò a sedere, irrigidendosi, e la vide dargli le spalle, la schiena dritta e i capelli raccolti in quelle tre palline che lei si ostinava a tenere sul capo. Stava meditando, baciata dal sole del tramonto, fiera come un arbusto secolare, eppure flessibile e sinuosa come una canna smossa dal vento.   
La sentì cercare calma e pace. Percepì un tumulto senza precedenti, che le ingarbugliava le corde dell’anima. Si chiese da quanto tempo fossero in collegamento.   
“Non li ho uccisi tutti” mormorò piano, passandosi una mano tra i capelli scuri che gli ricadevano sul viso, per liberarlo dalla loro fastidiosa presenza.   
Rey interruppe la propria meditazione. Si girò per tre quarti e lo fissò di sottecchi.   
“Hai detto che ho ucciso tutti i miei compagni d’addestramento.” Le spiegò ancora. Aveva la sua piena attenzione. Rey si alzò in piedi e incrociò le braccia sotto il poco generoso seno, ascoltandolo. “Non è così. Molti erano d’accordo con me. Hanno combattuto al mio fianco. Sono divenuti i cavalieri di Ren.”   
“E dove sono, adesso?”   
“Non sono affari tuoi.”   
“Allora perché me lo hai detto?”   
Anche Kylo Ren si alzò. Abbandonò il proprio giaciglio e andò alla ricerca della tunica. Ma, vedendo il disagio di Rey per il suo corpo non del tutto vestito, fece le cose con la dovuta lentezza.   
“Perché il tuo maestro Jedi ti ha raccontato una favola di cui non riesci a vedere gli errori.” Le rispose infine, indossando il capo d’abbigliamento e dando un po’ di pace al pudore della sua interlocutrice.   
“Sei tu che non riesci a capire. O forse non vuoi.” Lo rimbeccò lei. “Luke, quella sera, venne da te per farti del male. Nel sonno. Una mossa vigliacca, orrenda. Lo ha ammesso. Ma ci ripensò. Stai agendo in questo modo per colpa di un malinteso!”   
“Quella notte! Secondo te, Rey, il problema fu tutto in quella notte? Sei davvero convinta che io abbia fatto quello che ho fatto perché mi sono trovato con mio zio armato ai piedi del letto?” il giovane pronunciò quelle parole con voce tremante d’ira. “Ci furono dei precedenti! Quella notte fu solo l’apoteosi di discussioni che si trascinavano da mesi… anni.”   
“Luke mi ha detto che Snoke ti aveva plagiato da tempo.”   
“Plagiato?” Kylo Ren sorrise, scuotendo il capo con pazienza. “Snoke mi ha mostrato qualcosa di diverso. Ha sollevato il tappeto e mi ha mostrato lo sporco che c’era sotto.”   
“No, Ben, ti ha solo lusingato con il potere del lato oscuro.”   
“Non chiamarmi così!” ruggì egli, avvicinandola a grandi passi, minaccioso. “Perché, invece di ripetere la lezione da brava scolaretta, non provi a ragionare? A vedere oltre l’orizzonte che ti hanno imposto? Pensi davvero che questa divisione tra Forza e lato oscuro della Forza esista?”   
Rey fece un ampio gesto eloquente, volto a indicare la totalità della persona di Ben. “Il lato oscuro esiste e corrompe.”   
“Non capisci. Luke ti ha proprio insegnato bene. Sei la bambina che lui voleva tutti noi fossimo.”  
“Bambina?”  
“Riassumiamo un po’ cosa succede a qualcuno che, disgraziatamente, nasca sensibile alla Forza. Questa persona sarà condannata a: non poter amare. Non poter odiare. Non poter… vivere. Che razza di esistenza è? Perché dovrei desiderare di essere un asceta? Per quale motivo c’è chi è libero di ammazzare, corrompere e imbrogliare il prossimo senza, per questo, essere considerato un demonio seguace del lato oscuro?”  
“Non atteggiarti a vittima. Nascere sensibili alla forza è una responsabilità. Gestirla nel modo corretto un dovere.”  
“Smettila, Rey. Stai ripetendo una favola antica e irreale. Come possono i cavalieri Jedi pensare di portare equilibrio e pace nella galassia, se loro per primi rifiutano di vivere una vita completa? Come si può essere un uomo integro, a tutto tondo, quando non si può odiare, amare, generare vita o distruggerla, dove sia necessario?”  
“Questi sono deliri di onnipotenza.” Replicò lei, determinata.   
“Lo sono? Per te e per altri adepti del vecchio Skywalker lo erano, sì, lo ammetto. Ma altri trovavano che le parole di Snoke fossero sagge. Eravamo un bel numero, a pensarlo. Mio zio mi odiava perché ero stato il primo a portare quei dubbi tra gli altri allievi. Litigavamo spesso.”   
“Questo non significa che lui volesse…”   
“Perché pensi che dormissi con una spada laser al mio fianco? Lo avrei fatto, se mi fossi fidato di lui? Adesso stavo dormendo. Hai visto spade laser accanto a me?”   
“No” si ritrovò costretta ad ammettere la giovane, suo malgrado.   
“Secondo te perché?”   
“Perché ti fidi della lealtà di chi ti circonda?”   
“No, perché ho una porta blindata con accesso a doppia combinazione che farebbe un casino dannato se provassero a forzarla, ma non è questo il punto.”  
“D’accordo” capitolò Rey. “C’erano altri d’accordo con te. Ma non tutto l’universo è può essere concorde con la tua visione. Non puoi imporre il tuo pensiero con la forza.”  
Kylo Ren fissò qualcosa alla sua destra. Pensieroso, combattuto. Infine mormorò: “Chi non intende adeguarsi all’ordine che sto portando nella galassia può bruciare.”   
“Ucciderai anche tua madre?” la giovane gli si fece più vicina d’un passo, alzando il viso e sfidandolo con uno sguardo che lui raramente aveva visto sul suo volto. “Anche me?”   
Il cavaliere di Ren la fissò di rimando. Non con rabbia cieca, né con furia omicida. Bensì, con un velo di tristezza.   
“Ci ucciderai?” lo incalzò ancora lei.   
“Potreste sempre cambiare opinione.” borbottò infine egli, senza dargli una vera risposta.   
“No. Io non cambierò mai idea. Mai!”  
“Se solo provassi a capire…”  
“Allenati sin d’ora, Ben. Allenati ad ucciderci.”   
“Non chiamarmi così.” sparì nel nulla, lasciandola col fiatone e gli occhi lucidi.


	4. 4.

CAPITOLO QUARTO 

Non dovette camminare molto, prima di riuscire a trovarla. Individuò la sua presenza dapprima grazie alla Forza, poi con la vista.   
Tra gli alti alberi secolari che delimitavano il sentiero che una mano aveva creato per lui vi era un corpo riverso al suolo. Rey. Era crollata a terra supina, le braccia contro il corpo e le gambe rannicchiate. Piena di graffi, lividi e ferite. Pallida, come morta.  
Il Cavaliere di Ren non si precipitò dalla donna, limitandosi a controllare che ella respirasse ancora. Notò un impercettibile movimento del suo petto e qualcosa dentro il suo parve sciogliersi. Sollievo.   
Afferrò l’elsa della propria spada e l’accese, scandagliando i dintorni con i sensi all’erta. Non vi erano creature nei dintorni, nessuna presenza tangibile. L’uomo spalancò la mano libera in direzione del corpo di Rey. Si concentrò e la sollevò con delicatezza dal suolo, facendola fluttuare nell’aria.   
La ferita peggiore sembrava quella sul fianco destro, appena al di sotto del seno. Lì la tunica era strappata e sozza di sangue. Il principe di Alderaan digrignò i denti ma non perse la concentrazione, continuando a controllare possibili movimenti attorno a loro e non smettendo di richiamarla a sé.   
Quando fu contro di lui, l’avvolse con il braccio rimasto libero e la strinse, sostenendola contro il proprio petto, il capo riverso contro la sua spalla e piedi che sfioravano terra.   
Scottava e respirava a fatica. Che fosse ancora viva era un miracolo che non sarebbe durato a lungo. Doveva tornare alla navetta semidistrutta e cercare delle patch curative. In fretta.   
Si guardò attorno un’ultima volta. Il sole era caldo, il vento una brezza fresca. Nessun essere vivente attorno a loro. Solo gli alberi e le loro fronde. Il cavaliere di Ren spense la spada laser, se l’appese il fianco e usò il braccio ora libero per sistemare meglio la giovane contro di sé.   
Diede le spalle al luogo in cui l’aveva raccolta e s’incamminò con una certa fretta, lanciando una sola occhiata a quel volto smunto, pallido, morente. 

CINQUE MESI PRIMA 

Rey stava occupandosi della manutenzione della sua elsa quando Kylo Ren comparve all’improvviso davanti ai suoi occhi. Quella volta fu capace di strapparle una mezza esclamazione di sorpresa mista a panico.   
Era sempre riuscita a controllare la propria voce e le proprie reazioni, quando lui appariva dal nulla come uno spettro, specie se ciò accadeva – come quel giorno – all’interno della sua piccola cella, così pericolosamente vicina alle orecchie degli altri membri della Resistenza.   
Ma, in effetti, non è facile mantenere calma e compostezza quando un tizio di quasi due metri quasi ti rotola contro travolto da la Forza sola sa cosa e finisce riverso ai tuoi piedi. Rey rimase immobile mentre egli scrollava il capo, come per riprendere il controllo di sé dopo un forte colpo alla testa, e si rialzava in piedi, sovrastandola come suo solito. Le dava le spalle e fissava con ira qualcosa davanti a sé.   
“Cos’è successo?” domandò immediatamente, girandogli attorno e cercando indizi che l’aiutassero a ricostruire cosa fosse accaduto al giovane. Notò che la sua manica destra era strappata in più punti. No. Ne osservò i bordi frastagliati e arricciati. Bruciata. Sotto di essa vide carne viva, probabilmente arsa dal fuoco.   
Probabilmente doveva aver alzato il braccio per proteggersi il viso. Ma da cosa?   
“Sto bene” replicò in fretta lui, sottovoce. Era in compagnia di qualcuno. Quale battaglia stava combattendo? Chi era riuscito a ferirlo così?   
“Stai bene? Il tuo mantello va a fuoco.”   
Kylo Ren abbassò lo sguardo. Effettivamente, un angolo dell’ampio drappo nero che riusciva sempre a dare maggior drammaticità alla sua persona stava bruciando, divorato da allegre fiammelle rossastre. Se lo tolse e lo calpestò con rabbia, spegnendole in poche mosse.   
“Lui è morto?” domandò poi il Cavaliere di Ren, non a lei ma alla persona che doveva avere al suo fianco. La risposta che ricevette dovette risultare positiva, poiché egli annuì, seppur senza alcuna soddisfazione sul volto. “Allora è stato fortunato” commentò, causticamente.   
Ciò che gli occhi colmi di preoccupazione – sì, era innegabilmente preoccupata per lui. Ah! – non potevano vedere era la seguente scena: lui, Hux e un drappello di soldati erano discesi a terra, in una delle poche basi rimaste al Primo Ordine. Un ingegnere li aveva richiamati lì sostenendo di aver ideato una nuova arma a corto raggio, un blaster modificato e capace di uccidere venti ribelli in un colpo solo. “Nonostante la pessima mira di chi lo impugni!”, aveva precisato con tono trionfante il disgraziato.   
Kylo Ren e Hux si erano guardati e poi lo avevano fissato ancora. L’ingegnere era un ometto tondo e dalla barba rossastra, che sprizzava voglia di fare ed entusiasmo da tutti i pori. Il principe di Alderaan non avrebbe investito mezzo soldo su quel piccolo essere umano sudaticcio ed emozionato, ma il suo Primo Ufficiale aveva annuito con fare autoritario e aveva autorizzato l’inventore a mostrare loro la prodigiosa scoperta.   
Poi c’era stata l’esplosione che aveva gettato nel panico metà dei soldati e ucciso l’altra metà. Il prode ingegnere era arso vivo con la sua creatura. La faccia che aveva fatto quando questa lo aveva tradito e gli era scoppiata tra le mani era stata addirittura comica. Hux si era salvato per miracolo e Kylo Ren era sopravvissuto sacrificando un braccio.   
“Ben, cos’è successo?” insistette Rey, non disposta a rimanere ignorata com’era nei loro accordi. Non quella volta.   
“Vado in infermeria. Lei ripulisca questo casino” ordinò Kylo Ren, dando le spalle alla scena di fiamme, morte e distruzione e avviandosi a grandi passi lungo il corridoio della loro base a terra, in direzione dell’infermeria. “Non chiamarmi così” borbottò a bassa voce, non appena la solitudine e l’eco dei suoi passi sul pavimento metallico furono le sue uniche compagne.   
“Era uno dei nostri?” bisbigliò la ragazza, cercando di fare mente locale. La Resistenza era, ormai, ridotta a un pugno di combattenti, cosa che rendeva possibile fare un conteggio delle teste e indovinare se qualcuno mancasse. Forse Leia aveva mandato qualcuno in missione segreta, tenendo lei ed altri all’oscuro. Sarebbe stata una cosa tipica del Generale Organa.   
“Per quanto fosse un idiota quanto gli appartenenti la vostra deprecabile Ribellione” iniziò a dire Kylo Ren, fermandosi e zittendosi quando due guardie passarono di corsa accanto a lui, pronte a portare aiuto sul ponte ove l’esplosione era avvenuta. “Mi duole ammettere che fosse dei miei.”   
“Hai subito un attentato? Un tradimento?”   
“No, ho subito un deficiente” il cavaliere di Ren entrò in uno stanzino adibito a infermeria e lì si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di una patch curativa che facesse al caso proprio. Cresciuto con un maestro comprensivo e amorevole quale Snoke, aveva ormai tale dimestichezza con le ferite da bruciatura che quasi non sentiva il dolore. Ma conosceva la loro velocità nell’infettarsi e aveva già rischiato di crepare per setticemia un paio di volte nella vita, quando ancora le sottovalutava per mostrarsi più forte e sicuro agli occhi del suo sadico addestratore.   
Per un attimo, tra loro calò il silenzio. Rey fissò le grandi mani callose del combattente attivare e posizionare un robot curativo sulla sua pelle ustionata. Distolse lo sguardo quand’esso si mise al lavoro e si ritrovò a fissare il profilo di lui. Quando pensava a Ben Solo – Kylo Ren, questo era, il suo cuore doveva solo imparare ad accettarlo – la prima immagine che le veniva in mente era quella di un mare in tempesta sotto un cielo notturno. Nero, minaccioso, enorme ed incontenibile. Eppure in tutta quella furia, in tutta quella pericolosità, vi erano anche baie silenziose, calme e tranquille. Luoghi dove le onde lambivano la pelle, carezzandola mansuete. Luoghi dove sedere e lasciarsi cullare dall’acqua fresca, nella pace e nel silenzio, udendo soltanto i battiti del proprio cuore.   
“Chi te l’ha aggiustata?” domandò lui, d’un tratto.   
Rey venne strappata dalle proprie riflessioni e notò che l’uomo la stava fissando, gli occhi scuri accesi da una luce di curiosità. Le indicò con un cenno secco del capo l’elsa che ancora teneva tra le dita e lei la strinse inconsapevolmente, tornando con la memoria al momento in cui l’avevano rotta, contendendosela.   
Già. Dopo che aveva abbandonato il suo insegnante, dopo che aveva attraversato la galassia per lui…   
Ricordò quanto era stata stupida, quel giorno. Capita alle ragazzine, di esserlo. Non è che crescere sola e abbandonata da tutti in una tomba di sabbia e fame come Jakku ti renda immune a ciò.   
Prima o poi arriva il tizio che ti fa credere d’aver bisogno del tuo aiuto, ti fa pensare di essere l’unica nella galassia in grado di salvarlo, ti fa sperare d’aver trovato qualcuno che ti reputa la cosa più importante dell’universo. Insomma, quello per cui ti sciogli i capelli perché sai di somigliare a una ranocchia kretoriana ma vuoi tentare di apparire giusto un po’ più carina del solito. E per lui mandi all’aria ogni cosa credendo di aver infine trovato il tuo posto nell’universo.   
Aveva ucciso Snoke, per lei – no, per sé stesso. L’aveva usata per distrarlo, lei era l’esca stata e Ben il cacciatore nascosto tra le fronde – e poi aveva fissato il suo trono con quello sguardo…   
Quello sguardo che le aveva fatto capire d’aver commesso un’enorme idiozia.   
Poi si erano litigati la spada laser come due bambini. Fine del loro primo appuntamento.   
“Non sono affari tuoi” replicò, dandogli le spalle e tornando a sedere sul proprio giaciglio. Era abbastanza in salute per porle domande inopportune, per cui smise di preoccuparsi per lui e iniziò a preoccuparsi del fatto che si preoccupava per lui.   
Il cavaliere di Ren sembrò leggerle nella mente.   
“Torna da me, Rey.” Mormorò, così inaspettatamente da rischiare di farle cadere la spada dalle mani. Lo aveva detto con un tono di voce più basso, gentile. E triste.   
Si ritrovò costretta a ingoiare a vuoto un paio di volte, prima di trovare la freddezza necessaria per rispondere: “Spero tu stia scherzando”   
“Affatto. Questa commedia non è durata già abbastanza?”   
“Commedia.” Rey ripeté la parola scelta da lui con disprezzo. “Non è una commedia, Ben. Questo non è un palcoscenico e le cose accadono per davvero. Le persone muoiono, non escono di scena.”   
“Quando parlo di commedia, intendo quella che tu stai recitando” il cavaliere di Ren la raggiunse e le girò attorno, tornando nel suo campo visivo. “La Forza mi ha mostrato che saresti stata al mio fianco. Sappiamo che accadrà. Smettila di tergiversare, torna da me.” Pronunciò le ultime tre parole con una morbidezza che fu capace di farle fare un paio di capriole al cuore nel petto.   
La donna mantenne determinatamente lo sguardo puntato sulla cintura di lui, studiandone la fattura e i materiali per impedirsi di alzare gli occhi e lasciarsi fregare dall’espressione del suo viso. Sarebbe stata bisognosa, speranzosa e lei non sarebbe stata in grado di sopportarla senza cedere. Per quanto si allenasse ad odiarlo.   
“Io ho visto te al mio fianco” disse soltanto.   
Ben Solo fece una gran carognata, dimostrando di essere il più grosso bastardo che l’universo avesse mai conosciuto: si accucciò, appoggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia e la costrinse a specchiarsi nel suo sguardo. Era tormentato, ardente, colmo di un furore capace di bruciarla.   
“Ragiona: potrebbe mai accadere?” le spiegò, con il tono di chi tiene una lezione ad una bambina particolarmente testarda. “Io posso prenderti al mio fianco. Posso costringere i miei soldati ad accettarti come loro regina. Posso farlo. Non mi seguono per passione, ma per paura del mio potere. E tu?” scosse il capo con un sorriso mefistofelico. “Se io lasciassi tutto, se venissi da te, tu cosa potresti fare per impedire ai tuoi compagni di farmi a pezzi, di ammazzarmi sul posto?”   
“C’è tua madre, qui”   
Ben Solo parve reagire a quelle parole; vide il suo braccio ferito avere un breve spasmo, ed egli si inumidì le labbra prima di proseguire: “Non basterebbe a salvarmi. Se io tradisco per te, muoio. La tua visione non può avverarsi, Rey. Non mi hai visto al tuo fianco.”  
“Sì, invece”  
“Eri tu ad essere accanto a me.”  
“No!” era riuscito a farla urlare. Rey si alzò in piedi di scatto, troneggiando sull’uomo accucciato davanti a lei. Era la prima volta che lo sovrastava in altezza e la furia con cui si era animata diede un’apparenza ancora più epica a quella novità. “Eravamo io e te, nella luce! E se non sarà così, allora morirai.”   
“Per mano tua?” Kylo Ren si alzò in piedi e riportò le loro differenze di statura ad una situazione normale. Erano così vicini che, se non avessero avuto sistemi solari a dividerli, lei forse avrebbe percepito il calore sprigionato dal suo corpo. “Sei già mia complice, Rey.”   
“Cosa stai dicendo?” balbettò la ragazza, credendo che egli stesse delirando.   
“Dopo l’esplosione della spada. Abbiamo perso i sensi. Quando mi sono risvegliato, tu eri sparita.”   
Rey rammentò quel momento. Quando si era risvegliata intontita sia dall’esplosione che dalla delusione che le aveva spezzato il cuore. Aveva fissato il corpo del Cavaliere di Ren riverso a terra a una certa distanza da lei. Aveva controllato che respirasse. Poi, si era voltata ed era fuggita.   
“Potevi uccidermi” proseguì egli, quasi con una nota perversa nella voce.   
Ucciderlo? Si era solo preoccupata di saperlo ancora vivo.   
“Hai scelto di lasciarmi vivere. Tutto ciò che è accaduto da quel momento in poi ricade anche su di te.”  
“Non osare darmi la colpa di…”   
“Tutto quello che ho fatto dopo, l’ho fatto con la tua complicità.”   
“Non è così!”  
“Sei già al mio fianco, stai scivolando accanto a me, al posto che ti compete. Se solo la smettessi di opporre così tanta resistenza…”   
Il collegamento s’interruppe in quel momento. Ben Solo la vide sparire nel momento stesso in cui notò una lacrima che le solcava il volto, silenziosa.   
Rey posò l’elsa sul letto perché sapeva che, se l’avesse tenuta ancora tra le dita, avrebbe potuto lanciarla contro il muro. Questo avrebbe costretto la persona che l’aveva aggiustata a lavorarci ancora, ed era una tipa troppo impegnata per chiederle altri favori.   
Anche se, si rese conto la fanciulla, forse proprio quella persona poteva aiutarla a capire in che razza di situazione si fosse cacciata e, soprattutto, come uscirne.   
Lei, e gli antichi testi dei jedi prelevati dal tempio.


	5. Quinto

CAPITOLO QUINTO 

Andava concesso un fatto, agli ingegneri del Primo Ordine: progettavano navette alquanto resistenti.   
Persino il mezzo scientifico con cui era arrivato su quel pianeta, non certo pensato per resistere a battaglie particolarmente violenti, stava dimostrando di possedere una certa dignità, nonostante fosse stato perforato in più punti da spuntoni di roccia.   
Per motivi che non erano chiari al cavaliere di Ren, i danni maggiori erano stati apportati unicamente alla zona motori e, conseguentemente, alla cambusa che si trovava proprio lì sotto. Chiunque aveva mosso il terreno contro il suo vettore, dilaniandone le lamiere senza pietà, lo aveva fatto con straordinaria attenzione, stando bene attento che i danni strutturali non causassero un incendio o un’esplosione del mezzo.   
Gli fu possibile tornare a bordo con quello spettro di donna che portava tra le braccia. Evitò una zona irrimediabilmente devastata e riuscì a raggiungere l’infermeria, dove trovò una lettiga sulla quale depositare Rey con una delicatezza che non credeva di possedere.   
Mise poi a soqquadro i vani contenenti vari patch medici, alla ricerca di qualcosa in grado di porre rimedio alla situazione della ragazza. La febbre era una conseguenza delle ferite? Non le aveva esaminate con attenzione, per cui era possibile che una di esse si fosse infettata. Decise di prelevare un campione del suo sangue e di affidarlo a un robot predisposto a quella funzione, per capire con esattezza cosa vi fosse di sbagliato nel suo organismo. Una precauzione che non avrebbe avuto neppure per se stesso.   
Tornò dal suo corpo inerme carico di medicamenti e buone intenzioni. Sentiva la sua forza vitale farsi sempre più flebile, come la fiamma d’una candela rimasta ormai priva d’ossigeno. Pensò che non poteva vederla morire. Semplicemente, non poteva.   
Le strappò la tunica di dosso. Aveva così tanta adrenalina in corpo da non riflettere in modo lucido su quanto quel gesto l’avrebbe potuta far arrabbiare e scandalizzare. Quasi non badò alla nudità del suo petto – quasi. Vide due collinette tiepide e morbide e vi posò sopra un telo, non tanto per premura verso di lei quanto verso di sé – ed esaminò il taglio che le percorreva il fianco destro. Corrugò la fronte.   
Non era stato fatto con un’arma. Né quello, né gli altri segni che le deturpavano il corpo. Erano ferite da collisione, danni incidentali conseguenti a brutte cadute, magari contro rocce aguzze. Chi era riuscito a farle questo? In che modo?   
Ripensò agli spuntoni rocciosi che erano apparsi dal nulla, riducendogli la navetta a uno spiedino.   
Procedette a medicarla, lasciando che gli automi cauterizzassero le ferite e le riducessero. Seguitò a ispezionarne il corpo, cercando di non badare a quanto fosse morbida la sua pelle e di non pensare quanto fosse bello non essere più a miliardi di chilometri di distanza.   
Trovò, su un polpaccio, un segno diverso dagli altri. Era stata morsa. Da qualcosa di piccolo e dotato di denti aguzzi. Erano andati in profondità, fin quasi all’osso. La pelle tutt’attorno era divenuta nera; sembrava quasi in necrosi. Sembravano le conseguenze di un avvelenamento da parte di una tossina molto aggressiva.   
L’esame del sangue di Rey fu pronto in quel momento. Kylo Ren ascoltò il responso datogli dal computer e sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa, tornando a fissare quel morso con rabbia. Vi posizionò sopra una patch medica e lei sospirò per il sollievo, senza però aprire gli occhi.   
L’uomo si allontanò di qualche passo, dandole la schiena. Fissò la parete bianca e asettica di quell’ambiente, ascoltando il rumore dei robot medici. Un pensiero sembrava tormentarlo, tanto che il cavaliere di Ren afferrò l’elsa della propria spada e l’accese, scagliandosi proprio contro il pannello metallico davanti a lui.   
Lo colpì più e più volte, sfogando, come sempre, la sua ansia e la sua paura in un picco di aggressività. 

CENTODIECI GIORNI PRIMA 

Dopo il loro ultimo scontro verbale i due giovani avevano ripreso a ignorarsi vicendevolmente con incredibile solerzia. Nonostante fosse stata una decisione presa in comune accordo e nonostante la ritenessero l’unica scelta logica per rimanere sani di mente, la cosa sembrava mandare ai matti entrambi..  
La Forza sembrava mettercela tutta per spingerli a cambiare idea. O, perlomeno, per costringerli a confrontarsi ancora. Rey apparve davanti al naso del cavaliere di Ren mentre lui sedeva sul gabinetto, concentrato non tanto per attirare qualcosa a sé quanto per far uscire qualcosa da sé. Fu una situazione che comportò molte urla, diverse imprecazioni e il volo di un rotolo di carta igienica.   
Per contraltare, lei se lo ritrovò accanto proprio la sera del compleanno di Rose, durante una piccola festicciola organizzata da Finn e dagli altri della Resistenza. La ragazza tentò di continuare ad essere allegra e felice, ma infine l’ombra nera che gravava sulla sua vita ebbe la meglio e lei s’adombrò, cercando la solitudine in un angolo della sala.   
Non si rivolsero la parola una sola volta.   
Quella volta, lui apparve mentre lei dormiva. Rimase sorpreso. Si era steso da poco nel proprio giaciglio; fissò le palpebre abbassate della sua nemica numero uno e pensò che in quella situazione vi fosse della malcelata ironia: era una buffa coincidenza che, pur trovandosi a interi sistemi solari di distanza, per entrambi fosse l’orario del riposo notturno.   
Notò però una brezza leggera smuovere quei pochi capelli che sfuggivano dall’acconciatura di Rey e comprese che quello di lei doveva essere un pisolino diurno, probabilmente all’aperto. Questo spiegava la sua posa rilassata, il volto illuminato da una luce dorata e l’espressione da gattona soddisfatta. Stava godendosi un riposino al sole.   
Era bella, di una bellezza che Kylo non comprendeva. Non era un esteta, un amante della perfezione o un ricercatore di ciò che poteva dare piacere allo sguardo. Ma Rey era bella. Era dotata di quel fascino che assume un volto quando lo conosci alla perfezione, quando l’intimità e l’affetto ti hanno spinto a registrarne ogni più piccolo dettaglio. Il suo aspetto lo attraeva perché lui aveva permesso al proprio animo di riconoscerla come sua simile, come sua complice. Era bella perché il suo cuore l’aveva autorizzata ad esserlo.  
Ed era, questo, un onore concesso ad una sola altra donna in tutta la galassia. La stessa che lui non era riuscito ad uccidere, mesi prima.   
Si sdraiò sul proprio giaciglio e fu come coricarsi accanto a lei. Distesosi su un fianco, puntò gli occhi sulla ragazza. Percorse con lo sguardo quel profilo giovane, privo di difetti, addirittura anonimo. I suoi tratti fisici ne rispecchiavano il carattere: semplici e dritti, regolari e puliti.   
Era piacevole averla accanto in quel modo, rilassata e tranquilla; si concentrò sul regolare suono del suo respiro, sul battito del suo cuore. Per un attimo, dopo anni di straziante ricerca di un qualcosa che neppure lui riusciva a definire, ottenne pace. Completa e a tutto tondo.   
Dovette disturbarla in qualche modo, perché lei aprì gli occhi e li sgranò quasi subito.   
Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, forse per lamentarsi di quell’eccessiva vicinanza, ma sbuffò e distolse lo sguardo. Si scostò, allontanandosi di qualche centimetro da lui, e fissò il sole che brillava nel cielo. Continuava ad ignorarlo come si erano ripromessi. Era brava a farlo. Fin troppo.   
“Sei pessima, come Jedi”   
Rey inarcò le sopracciglia sottili e tornò a fissarlo, lievemente scandalizzata. Sapeva perfettamente di essere stata una padawan deludente e di non poter neppure aspirare ad essere paragonata a un vero adepto della Forza, ma quella critica gli era arrivata in modo così gratuito da risultare offensiva. Inoltre, proveniva dall’unico altro tizio nella galassia che, se possibile, aveva fatto più schifo di lei, come Jedi.   
“Faccio quello che posso con gli insegnamenti che ho ricevuto” rispose infine, attenta e sulla difensiva. “Non tutti i presenti hanno avuto la fortuna di ricevere un buon addestramento sin dall’infanzia.”  
“La fortuna” ripeté Kylo Ren, piegando un braccio e puntellando il gomito contro il materasso della propria branda. Appoggiò il volto sulla mano, sollevando appena la schiena dal giaciglio, e la guardò dall’alto in basso, con ironia.   
La giovane non parve apprezzare né quella posizione, né l’intimità tra loro che essa trasmetteva. “Perché sarei una pessima Jedi?” domandò, quasi sfidandolo a farla arrabbiare. Forse desiderando qualcosa che le desse una scusa per allontanarsi da lui senza che la cosa sembrasse una fuga.   
“Ci sono svariati motivi.” Iniziò a dire il cavaliere di Ren, vago. “Il primo è il modo in cui ti opponi alla Forza.”  
“Non mi oppongo alla Forza.”   
“Questo legame che ci unisce è voluto da essa. Abbiamo deciso d’ignorarlo, di andare contro la sua volontà. A me va benissimo” fu rapido nel precisare. Forse eccessivamente. “Ma tu dovresti porti delle domande, immagino. Chiederti cosa voglia la Forza da noi. Cercare di assecondarla, di seguire il flusso della sua volontà, di compierla. Questo fa un vero Jedi.”   
Rey smise di osservare il sole e fissò il giovane uomo sopra di lei. Per quanto lui cercasse di mantenere un atteggiamento superiore e beffardo, quei suoi occhiacci neri parevano pozzi bui e profondi, dove un’anima disperata e ferita si dibatteva alla continua ricerca d’una fonte di luce.   
“Il nostro legame non è voluto dalla Forza” replicò infine la ragazza, distogliendo a fatica lo sguardo dal suo e abbassandolo. Si ritrovò a fissare la tunica che egli indossava, una veste comoda e pratica, adatta per il riposo notturno, di un tessuto grezzo e scuro. “Lo abbiamo creato noi, al nostro primo incontro.”   
“Parli come se fossi certa della cosa.”   
“Lo sono.” Confessò lei, senza però fornirgli altre spiegazioni sul come o quando avesse ottenuto una simile conoscenza di quel fenomeno che li interessava così da vicino. “Ci siamo riconosciuti l’uno nell’altro. Abbiamo compreso quanto fossimo simili. Questo ci ha legato.”   
Kylo Ren rimase in silenzio, colpito dalla sua spiegazione. Rammentò il primo interrogatorio cui l’aveva sottoposta, la sorpresa che aveva provato nello scoprirla così tanto potente e… l’intima meraviglia di trovare, in lei, sentimenti simili ai propri.   
Vedendolo tentennare, Rey aggiunse: “Ci siamo sentiti entrambi abbandonati. Abbiamo dovuto lottare e adattarci per sopravvivere.”   
“Io volevo solo il potere.” Minimizzò egli, con una smorfia.   
“Certo. Per salvarti. Quando, quella notte, hai aperto gli occhi e hai visto Luke… il tuo Maestro… puntarti una spada laser addosso, immagino che quello sia stato il tuo unico pensiero: salvarti.”   
Lui non replicò e la giovane proseguì:  
“Ed è diventato il tuo chiodo fisso, sbaglio? Salvarti. Una volta sconfittolo, sapevi che non vi era un posto nella galassia dove poterti nascondere da lui. Sapevi che nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di proteggerti, se Luke Skywalker ti voleva morto. Nemmeno i tuoi genitori. E, onestamente, credo che tu non li ritenessi neppure disposti a ergersi in tua difesa. Eri solo con gli allievi che eri riuscito a trascinare dalla tua parte. L’unica tua speranza era Snoke. Così lo avete raggiunto.” Rey tacque, posizionandosi a sua volta su un fianco. La cosa la riavvicinò a lui, ma le diede anche la possibilità di fissarlo con determinazione negli occhi, decisa a osservare le sue reazioni man mano che portava avanti quel discorso. “Ma anche con Snoke è diventato un gioco di sopravvivenza, vero? Non… non posso immaginare ciò che ti abbia fatto. Quali prove tu abbia dovuto superare, per dimostrargli che eri all’altezza delle sue aspettative. Avevi già deluso un maestro e sapevi che, scontentando anche questo, per te ci sarebbe stata solo morte. Ti sei aggrappato al potere, al bisogno di sentirlo crescere, hai fatto in modo che la tua paura di finire ammazzato diventasse quella di coloro che ti circondavano. E infine, non appena hai avuto l’occasione, ti sei liberato anche di Snoke. Sei solo una scheggia impazzita, Ben, stai cercando qualcosa che non puoi trovare perché hai imboccato un sentiero che non conduce da nessuna parte.”   
Era stata capace di fargli dimenticare come si respirava. Dopo quel lungo discorso, lui prese attentamente fiato, il volto animato da una rabbia così profonda da scavargli crepacci in quel rimasuglio di cuore che ancora gli batteva nel petto. Riuscì a dire soltanto: “Non chiamarmi così.”  
“Perché no?” lo sfidò Rey, rannicchiandosi e sistemandosi più comoda, come se quella discussione non la stesse tendendo come la corda d’un violino. “Il nostro legame esiste proprio grazie a Ben Solo. Non mi sono sentita simile a Kylo Ren. C’è ancora una luce, in te, debole e flebile. L’anima di Ben Solo. Ed è quella che ci rende simili.”   
Il cavaliere di Ren abbassò leggermente il viso, arrivando quasi a sfiorare il naso di lei con il proprio. “O forse siamo simili perché c’è dell’oscurità in te.” Sussurrò. “Non sei adatta per essere una Jedi, Rey. Non hai l’indole adatta. Non è la luce in me, ad avvicinarci. Ma è la corruzione in te.”   
“Non hai idea di cosa…”  
“Quando abbiamo combattuto su Starkiller.” La interruppe lui. “Dopo la morte di Han Solo…”  
“… di tuo padre”   
Non badò a quella precisazione, impedendole di capire se essa lo avesse ferito o meno, e proseguì: “… Volevi uccidermi, vero?”   
Rey rimase in silenzio, incapace di rispondergli. Ovvio che aveva desiderato di ucciderlo. Quel mostro nero e spaventoso aveva appena ammazzato l’unica figura paterna che lei avesse mai incontrato, e stava cercando di fare del male al suo primo e vero amico. Le era venuto naturale cercare di distruggerlo. Cancellarlo dalla galassia le era parsa l’unica scelta accettabile.   
“La situazione era…”   
“Qualunque fosse, tu sai bene che questa non è una cosa da Jedi.” Il principe di Alderaan piegò la bocca in un ghigno che manifestava apertamente la sua soddisfazione nel vederla smarrita e incerta. “Non sei un Jedi. Non hai lo spirito dell’asceta. Hai un carattere troppo sanguigno. E” Bisbigliò, con voce più bassa. “C’è qualcosa che non va, in te. Ormai lo hai capito anche tu, giusto? Vorresti fare del bene, solo quello. Ma c’è una vocina… vero? Ogni tanto la senti. Nei momenti di furia. Nei momenti di passione. Una voce che ti suggerisce di fare la cosa sbagliata. E non riesci a tacitarla. Vorresti, ma non ne sei in grado. Perché un po’ ti piace, sentirla. Un po’ ti eccita chiederti… quanto sarebbe bello, seguire i suoi consigli.”   
Avrebbe potuto percepire il suo alito sul proprio viso, se la loro vicinanza fosse stata fisica. Rey sentì gli occhi divenirle lucidi, costretta a guardare in faccia una realtà che aveva più volte tentato di seppellire in profondità dentro di sé. Per quanto tentasse in tutti i modi di essere buona e virtuosa, c’era qualcosa in lei che la faceva continuamente inciampare e cadere. Forse era davvero una persona nata storta, sbagliata.   
“L’unico… ostacolo di percorso, per me, sei tu” bisbigliò infine, cercando di riversargli addosso tutta la responsabilità.   
Non fu per niente piacevole sentirle dire una cosa del genere. Sapeva di essere una creatura velenosa, un essere portatore di morte, violenza e caos. Ma quando udiva Rey mettere dare voce a quella amara e tremenda verità qualcosa dentro di lui scattava. Rabbia, mista a disperazione, mista a bisogno di vendetta.   
“Se vuoi darmi la colpa per ogni tuoi errore” proclamò il cavaliere di Ren, allungando un braccio e afferrandole la vita. La trascinò contro di sé e abbassò lo sguardo, fissandola con occhi accesi di un sentimento che la donna non seppe come interpretare. “Allora inseriamone anche uno piacevole.”   
E prese possesso della sua bocca, con un tocco impacciato e imbranato, ma possessivo e dominatore. Non dovette trattenerla, né costringerla a subire quel contatto: Rey alzò le mani e si aggrappò alla sua tunica. Fu uno dei baci più male organizzati della storia, un incontro confuso e bisognoso, la realizzazione delle fantasia di due giovani con zero esperienza in materia alle spalle.   
Quando infine si divisero, lui la fissò. Si perdette per un attimo nei suoi occhi resi lucidi dall’emozione, sentì qualcosa nella zona del suo basso ventre risvegliarsi quando notò il rossore che le aveva acceso le gote. Desiderò di più, e non solo per quel giorno, ma per ogni altro giorno che gli sarebbe stato concesso di vivere.   
Alzò una mano e gliela posò sui seni, sul cuore. Rey sospirò nel sentire quel palmo caldo contro di lei.   
“Un vero Jedi non ha questi desideri, Rey” mormorò il cavaliere di Ren, la voce arrochita. “Specialmente con una creatura corrotta quanto me. Ecco cosa ci lega. Sei sbagliata, sei mia. Non riuscirai mai ad uccidermi. Ci apparteniamo.”   
Aveva visto qualcosa, nel viso di lei. Delusione, forse, nel sentirlo parlare così dopo quel bacio. Quasi l’avesse tradita, le avesse spezzato il cuore. Poi lei sparì dalle sue braccia, lasciandolo solo nella piccola branda della sua cuccetta, un ragazzo dai capelli neri che strinse l’aria con dita bisognose.   
Cercò la sua presenza. Scandagliò la galassia, tentando di ritrovarla. Non vi riuscì, ovviamente, e non gli restò che attendere di rivederla grazie al loro legame.   
Ma quello fu il loro ultimo incontro.   
Rey, quel giorno stesso, corse da colei che aveva riparato la sua spada laser, colei che l’aveva aiutata a interpretare molti dei passi contenuti negli antichi testi jedi e crollò tra le sue braccia, implorando aiuto, implorando un miracolo.   
Dopo molto tentennare, lei glielo concesse.


End file.
